User talk:Bethel23
Leave me a message by clicking here! Welcome message from Wikia Hi Bethel23 -- we are excited to have Children's Books Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Spotlight Hi. The Children's Books Wiki looks like it is in excellent shape, and we'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. You've obviously put in a lot of hard work here, and I love the interactive template you have for each book. I did wonder why you had no pictures of the books?? -- Wendy (talk) 23:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Images Wikia uses the same license as wikipedia; the GFDL. Each wiki decides for itself how strict they want to be about images; some use complete wikipedia rules/standards/deletion policies. Others are more relaxed. If you look around other wikis, I think you will see that most of them do upload book covers (eg. Hardy Boys, Redwall, Warriors, Harry Potter) as well as other images when they are relevant. This all falls under the "Fair Use" rule and if you look at the image uploader you will see that you can choose a default license on upload, should you want to do so. Images really make a wiki seem alive, and my personal taste is to include them. But ultimately it is up to your wiki to decide how it wants to proceed. -- Wendy (talk) 16:49, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I've never heard of anybody objecting to the use of a book cover image. But yes, if anybody objects to any image they own being used I think it should come down without question (once again though, that's not a wikia-wide policy, just me). To the best of my knowledge wikia doesn't have a stated WP-style policy about book cover images. I've been told that it falls under fair use as long as it's not the sole content of the wiki. You might like to look at . -- Wendy (talk) 18:40, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh -- I'm glad you saw the DEFAULTSORT trick :). -- Wendy (talk) 18:41, 8 January 2009 (UTC) a couple of things First, you may have noticed the extra traffic; your spotlight went up on Monday; feel fre too ping me on my talk page if you need help keeping an eye on things. And second, I was wondering if you realized that some of the books added yesterday, (eg. Mom's fat 'cause you're a brat) are not published; do you intend to include stuff like that? Just curious. -- Wendy (talk) 15:41, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hi, Pete. Sorry about that, I was testing the MediaWiki pages that control how the title of the main page appears to Google. I think the work being done here is fantastic and deserves some extra attention. As you know, we've got a spotlight up for this wiki. We're trying to employ a few other tricks to help out with optimizing search engine results, which will get you a higher ranking in Google. So the main page move was a result of trying to get the MediaWiki pages behave the way they should. The format of the apostrophe appeared to be throwing it out of whack. The project namespace was an unfortunate side effect, but I think I fixed it. Please let me know if those pages are looking the way they should now. If you've got any other questions, don't hesitate to drop me a note :) —Scott (talk) 21:05, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Literature Wiki Hey -- I had asked literature wiki if they would put up a link to your wiki on their mainpage. If you wanted to do a reciprocal link (ie... "Looking for great literature for adults? Try the Literature Wiki!") that would be a nice thing. -- Wendy (talk) 21:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Answer Because I wanted one big template to activate, but it hasn't yet. RE: Hey Bethel, real pleasure to have a link to this fantastic wiki at literawiki, thanks alot for adding a link to Literawiki on your mainpage. Also thanks for the offer, I'll consider editing here, however as you said, I find myself pretty tied down with just the two wikis I edit at at the moment and wikipedia, so not sure if I can add another on just yet. Some users manage huge amounts but I'm a bit slower! Again, thanks — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 19:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re:New Page Thanks for linking the Artemis Fowl page to the actual wiki! That should really help anyone who reads that page. I'm sorry it was kinda sloppily done--I just copied it from the actual page on the Artemis Fowl wiki and made all the old links bolded words. Anywhoo... Do I need to put it on under the Age Groups page and the Book Categories page or does it do that automatically? TY again--TTFN and onward then :oD! 14:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks for the help.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "No Soup For You!" -The Soup Nazi 00:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Redlinks and new pages Hi - there are two ways to make your new article templates more accessible. You can edit Mediawiki:Newarticletext to add whatever message or links you want. That is what people will read every time they click a redlink. It is also possible to add buttons that will insert your article template, and that will appear above or below the edit box on every page, new or old. I can help set up the latter if you would like; you can see these types of boxes on other wikis; a simple version on muppet wiki, or very advanced ones on Marvel Database. -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Hey -- I'm glad you figured it out; my internet was a bit spotty the last few days so I'm especially glad you were able to figure out your second question :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) shared help Hi again. Yes shared help is broken today. The wikia techs are aware of the problem and are working to fix it as soon as they can. I agree the redlinks look horrible. -- Wendy (talk) 19:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) New books wiki Hi Bethel, Again, I have disappeared from awhile, but I have been really busy lately. I scrapped out the idea for BiblioWiki, but I do have a new books wiki started. The new wiki is based on my ideas for BiblioWiki, but it is more of a book club for all books, with a book encyclopedia, and what-to-read-next suggestion site built in. I only have 20 pages, but I do have new features (such as an ISBN search, blog, easier page creation with the CreatePlates) that make it much different from these other general book wikis. I was just sending this message to tell you about the new wiki (which is here), and to ask you if you still wanted Children's Books Wiki to be in a wiki friends link list. Thanks, --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 00:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : BiblioClub has become a new wiki, and is at bookswiki.wikia.com. The new wiki there is even less like this wiki or LiteraWiki. I just wanted to know if you could help me set up a reviewing system like you did here. Yes, that would make it more like this wiki, but Books Wiki is all fiction books in general and not just children's books. I don't think LiteraWiki has a reviewing system. Thanks, --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 16:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) More redlinks Hi -- I asked and was told that not seeing the Newarticletext message was a known bug that is hopefully going to be patched tomorrow. Let me know if it is still not working right after that. -- Wendy (talk) 23:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re: New Page I was looking up a book once and I found a page about it on this site. I can't remember what book it was, though. Anyway, I remembered the name of the site (err... this site) and then earlier today I looked up Children's Books Wiki to find it again because I thought it sounded good. I know what you mean about it feeling like you're the only one editing! If you like writing stories as well, check out my wikia: Game Story Wiki because I'm just about the only one there. Also, since you mention it, if there is one way that could make creating pages easier, it would be that the red page link you click on actually puts the page name in the little create page boxes, so you don't have to type it out again. Then you'd just have to click on the create page button. --Melon247 16:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Is there a category for book covers? Just I'm not sure where to put this image. --Melon247 08:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. This is a nice site. I'll probably stay here since I read plenty of childrens books. I even write them ;). Not published yet, though. Anyway, I'll be making the pages for the rest of those Pet Finders books (I probably know them better than anyone: reading the series for the 23rd time!) --Melon247 16:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was wondering what programme you used to get the favicon to save as an .ico. I'm trying to upload a new one for Game Story Wiki but all I have is MS Paint, which doesn't support ico. files (I don't think). --Melon247 12:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Holiday Yeah, I'd be happy to "wikisit" for you ;). Just I won't be on here quite as often as you because one of my wikis I advertised on Gaming Wikia's main page and now it's getting more users. But I'll do my best (and try to add the rest of those Pet Finders books, too). --Melon247 08:29, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Google searches Hi, thanks for bringing this to my attention. Prior to the move, Google hadn't been indexing the page due to a strange character being used in the title of the main page. The software has changed a bit since then, so there are a few tricks I can try out. —Scott (talk) 16:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I just made a few changes here and on the back-end. I'll give Google a couple weeks to index the site again and check to see if the changes took. Let me know if you have any questions about it. —Scott (talk) 17:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) "Write an Article" Right now, the workaround you found by editing the newarticle messages is probably the only option; there's not a direct way to change that link. However I have told the people who added that link about the idea and they are looking into whether it could be made editable in the future. -- Wendy (talk) 19:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome back I couldn't really think of much else to call this section, but never mind ;). Thanks for cleaning up (if you call it that) the Pet Finders pages! Sorry I sort of deserted you, I tend to get distracted by other wikis and such. My avatar is Yi Lu from The Dog Island (one of my favourite video games). Was there something else I was going to say? Oh yeah; I have created a site for my books and one of them I'm planning to send off soon to get published! :D. --Melon247 07:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I almost forgot. I think the wiki looks good- but maybe it could use a few more colours? That's probably just me though, since I'm a colour person ;). --Melon247 07:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe a very light, pale blue colour in the background might look nice. Also, I'll probably be able to get us over the 400 pages, since I have LOADS of other books that I like (especially Spy Dog and the new Spy Pups which was supposed to be released next Friday but I pre-ordered it and it arrived a week early). Hope the 400th is one of my books ;). --Melon247 09:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::I looked in the list and saw a colour which might look nice, and I was going to suggest it untill I realised it was the one you said anyway, so yeah, that would be a nice colour. --Melon247 15:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The logo's got bits of white around it ;). Don't worry- I'll fix it (but it's a bit late now in the UK so it'll have to be tomorow, so leave a message on my talk page or I'll probably forget ;). --Melon247 20:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) logo I transparentinised (a word I made up ;)) the wiki's logo, however as I am not an administrator I cannot change the actual logo, so I uploaded it as File:Wiki transp.png. You can re-upload the wiki's logo with it now ;). --Melon247 09:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :OK. I guess you can delete that other random image now ;). --Melon247 15:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re:400th article OK, it probably would've been likely that the 400th article was on of the Pet finders books, but if I'm honest they're not my all-time favourite books. So, Spy Dog is the 400th article. --Melon247 12:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Let me know if you need any help ;). --Melon247 17:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe on the page saying how to make a NavBox or how to use them or whatever you'd call it you should change the colour- or maybe on the template it should be a fixed colour so they all match. --Melon247 19:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I saw the wiki! Last night I was looking at a quiz thing is some kind of learning thing with World Book Day in it and I saw the thing about Children's Books Wiki which I am assuming you put in there ;). --Melon247 12:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :It was in a booklet called HEAS Magazine (apparently). It was an ad-type thing (not related to wikia, since the HE stands for Home Education) with a letter from people called Peter and Andrew... and looking at your userpage, I guessed it would be you ;). --Melon247 19:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Admin Well, I guess any wiki could use another admin ;). I'd love to be an administrator (and a wiki-sitter) as long as you're not troubled by the fact that I'm not on this wiki as much as you are. But if you ever need a wiki-sitter and I haven't been around for a while, just leave a note on my talk page (you probably would anyway) and I'm sure to notice it since I use loads of wikias ;). But anyways, thanks for the oppertunity! (guess that's the right word). --Melon247 19:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Warrior Cats There's a book series called Warrior Cats that I would like to have articles of on the wiki, however I'm not sure if they actually count as "children's books" since there's lots of dying and fighting and stuff in them. I'm not sure whether you have any knowledge of the books or not, but I was just wondering. --Melon247 19:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- Children's Books Wiki looks like it is still in great shape and I've added you back to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:07, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Message from JenSwanBooks90 Dear Bethel, Sorry I didn't reply before. The series is called Penny and Rio, but I've created a separate wiki titled Penny and Rio Mysteries. I hope that answers your question. Thanks for all the help in organizing my wikis. They look great! Sincerely, Jennifer Swanson Where I came from Hi, Bethel23. You asked how I came to be browsing this website. "Children's literature" is one of the pages I watch on Wikipedia, and I followed the new link from there. I sometimes edit and contribute children's book pages for Wikipedia, and I think this database is a wonderful idea, and much needed. I often feel frustrated by Wikipedia's policies on notability and the suppression of personal opinion (though I do understand the need for them). Sadly, though, I have less time that I used to have for contributing, and I have never been very prolific. However, I would like to help here and there as I can. I'm not a parent, just a lover of children's books. Robina Fox 22:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Template Idea On my wiki we tryed to find out how to get a show/hide button to get more visitors and so the pages look better here is an example http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Disney_Channel_Original_Movies if you would like to have it like that i would love to help! Weblykinly 02:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I know I only figured it out yesterday. Which was stupid! But, thanks for reminding me. Weblykinly 17:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) The Books No, sorry, I haven't even heard of them. --Melon247 17:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but only The City of Ember. I've read over half of People of Sparks 2 summers ago. But, i've read them more than once Weblykinly 20:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Blog post idea Hello, I have been working on a series blog posts about our wikis, and wanted to include Children's books wiki. If you have any facts, stories or links that you want included, let me know! Thanks for all your work here. Cheers Sarah (talk 00:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Unwanted page Hi! I saw your post on the Central blog about unwanted pages showing up in WikiStickies. I looked at your WikiStickies page, and saw that "How to edit pages" was there... That's happening because there are that link to that deleted page. I made the page into a redirect to the main page -- that will make it drop out of Special:Wantedpages, and therefore drop out of the WikiStickies. It'll take a little bit for the Wantedpages cache to clear -- probably a few hours, possibly up to 24 hours. So -- sorry about that little glitch, it's something that we have to clean up by hand when there are a lot of pages that point to a deleted page. I hope that otherwise you're finding the WikiStickies helpful! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out. -- Danny (talk) 15:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:Edits Thank you for your personal message! I'm happy to help. I'm glad you like the new skin on WikiNarnia, but could you tell me: do you have a widescreen monitor/screen or a 4:3? ~Arvan (Talk) 19:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *And the skin looked alright? It usually doesn't look right and breaks the screen so that you have to scroll right to see the rest of the banner. ~Arvan :*Oh, good. It's still doing the same thing, though, even though there's no banner. I'm getting kind of irritated. ~Arvan (Talk) 22:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) CommunityStickies Hi! I want to make sure that you see the announcement on the WikiStickies blog page about the new way to create your own CommunityStickies! We talked last month about the WikiStickies, and I know that you'd wanted the opportunity to add your own. Let me know if you have any questions about it! -- Danny (talk) 21:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: All right! Thanks! =) Bluestar1776 17:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) re new page Hi there, Thanks for adding the picture. I was going to do that today, but you saved me time. Um...Snow is a sequel...and there are 4 books total. I'll try to get that one up soon, too. I can't really think of any other categories right now... Thanks for the help! CarolineC new page Alright, I'll add those categories. The series doesn't really have a name.....it's kind of confusing. The four books are: The Rivers of Judah, Snow, Out of Hiding, and The Way of Escape. They are kind of like indirect sequels as they each have different main characters, but the characters from the previous books are in them and their stores are continued through each of the books. Does that make sense? CarolineC Catherine Farnes Hi there, I regards to the things you changed, thank you! *Abut the italicizing the book titles....sorry about that. I know you're supposed to do that, but I forgot. *As for the reference, I has the same page up to use that you referenced, but I didn't know how to code it. So, I would like to learn that. Thanks you! *The book title was supposed to say Snowblind......I fixed it...... Thanks! CarolineC Hi Nice wiki you have here, I saw this wiki advertised by Wikia somewhere. I noticed the page on Crocodile Tears, as I'm bcrat over at the Alex Rider Wiki. Is there anything I can do to help you over here? I'm an experienced Wiki user and have skills in alot of wiki things. Just tell me what you want me to do! --Lcawte 19:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) editor Hi, you said on The rebulution that you need editors, so I'm here if you need me and I can probably go full time if needed Peter Boisselle P.S My user name is pjboy. Pjboy 23:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:edits Thanks Bethel I will keep your tips in mind. Pjboy talk Pjboy 22:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sugar creek I think I will re-read the books before I continue. Pjboy 20:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Bethel23, Just a quick note, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 17:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Looking Good so far - New Navigation Tips Howdy! Your wiki is looking great with the new look, nice work customizing the background and color. I noticed that the navigation is still set up for Monoco, I've copied over the tips from the Transition Guide to help you set up the navigation so people can discover your excellent content: : The top navigation is controlled via Mediawiki:wiki-navigation. This area has space for 4 main headings, and 7 dropdown links. : The navigation has been automatically copied over from the old style, but if you had larger navigational menus you may want to adjust which ones show for the new look. "Random Page" and "New Pictures" now have their own buttons elsewhere on the skin, so it's a good idea to remove these if they are on your navigation. : One way to make sure that your navigation always shows the most popular content, you can add categories surrounded by # symbols. So one of your top level items might be #category-food#. This will mean that the menus are automatically filled with the most popular articles in the category "food". : You may want to use one of your headings for community links like forums, blogs, or other areas for discussions. It's always important that the top headings give links to the things that your visitors are most likely to be looking for. This is your chance to capture their attention and get them reading your content! Hope this helps! Good luck and please let me know if you need any help with this or any other changes. Cheers, JeskaD 19:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Sorry to have missed your original question. I've sent over your issue to our support team to see what is happening. The logo should be automatically linking back to the main page, so I'm not sure why it's not doing that correctly. Will be sure to follow-up once they've looked into it! Cheers, JeskaD 01:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) CSS Hi, Jeska asked me to look and see if I could help with your logo. I'd very much recommend that you upload the logo via the Theme Designer -- that will position it in the right place, and with the right links. The CSS you are using to add the banner is also pushing the page down, and that's shifting the menus and other controls. I've resized the logo for you, and also experimented with a different option of adding books as the image on the sidebars instead of as a banner. You can see the result on the community test wiki... let me know what you think! (If you don't see the books, then someone else has been playing... let me know, and I'll upload a screenshot). Using the CSS pages can give some extra tweaks, but we are encouraging people to use the Theme Designer, which prevents the sort of oddities seen with your logo right now. Hope this helps! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Spell Check? Hey, Bethel! I don't know how you would do this, but is there any way to put a spell check into the editing pages? Although I'm not a bad speller, it would help to keep the posts good-looking! AugustSunshine 23:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Stuff Hi again! We've been going through some of our top wikis again and, as you know, we'd like to help our wikis keep getting the tools they need to expand, and find the right people to become members of the project. I see you've been quite busy; how have things been going here? I notice you've made a few adjustments to the header that I'd like to fix (we want to make sure the layout conforms to the wiki guidelines). Are there any areas of the wiki you've been yearning to throw some attention on? Please let me know on my talk page, and thanks! —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 23:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Pete! I'm glad to see you've stuck around here consistently. As a parent myself, I'm interested in children's books, but I don't always have the time to contribute to every wiki I might want to. I sympathize with your frustration about not being able to keep people around to maintain a strong community. It's a tricky thing for wikis, as the barrier to entry is different for every topic. Some folks on our Wikia team are helping out today, and in addition to fixing the header, we'd like to do something with the main page. I'll be adding some content from some of my own favorite books, and we're also going through the list of most wanted pages. Once we've done our sweep through today, I'm going to ask our marketing team to help promote the wiki in the interest of getting more people over here. I'm pretty sure we can at least get a link from the official Wikia page on Facebook. I'll also be looking at ways to increase the wiki's Google rank so people have a better chance of finding the site. You might also be interested in this blog post about how to energize editors on a wiki. Please let me know if there's anything else we can do to help. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 20:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, just wanted to let you know... due to server caching, I'm not able to properly get the skin working properly just by taking out pieces of what I think may be the offending code in order to things in sync with Wikia's Terms of Service, so I've blanked out the Common and Wikia css files. I know there are some tweaks in there that don't affect the skin, so those can be restored once the initial cache clears. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 21:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, I'm glad you're happy with our work! I'll see what I can do with the background color. I'll open up Photoshop after the weekend and do some tweaking. As for the hover on the logo, I think I just found the offending code. It should be okay now. Also, I talked to the marketing department about getting a link on the official Facebook page for Wikia, and I think we should be able to do that without a problem. Hopefully that will help bring attention to the site, and bring in some long-term editors :) —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 18:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Getting an active community Bethel, I had some suggestions for you about pulling people into this wiki. It might be worth reaching out to mom sights like circleofmoms.com and posting in their chats about this wiki. I think it'd be a perfect fit, it might also be nice to have a book review section where parents can post their reviews and their childrens' thoughts about the books. I know you have a section for this, but it get's mixed in with the rest of the page and can be hard to see. Have you thought about maybe turning on article comments, so that instead of a talk page, people can just chat it up on the article itself? See an example of this here: http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Song You might also try a quick Facebook search for groups about parents or parenting, like their FB pages, and then start posting and chatting, that's usually a good way to find new helpers, be a part of their conversation and then invite them to be a part of your wiki. Hope some of these help! Sena 17:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Narnia reading order comparison graph hi i've made an image showing a graphical, colour-coded comparison of the publication and chronological orders of the Narnia books (uploaded at http://childrensbooks.wikia.com/wiki/File:Publication_vs_Chronology_-_The_Chronicles_of_Narnia.PNG); basically aiming to show the same information that's in the current text-based table but in a way that would make it easier to see the similarities and differences between the two orders. i'll leave it up to you to decide whether it's suitable for inclusion in the article. look forward to hearing from you. thanks --The Colclough 16:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) can't create new page hi i've been trying for about 3 days now to create an article for The Phantom Tollbooth, but the new Wikia editing page won't save anything i write. i've been logged in, using the proper button on the homepage, using the template, etc. in firefox, pressing 'publish' resets the text to the default template stuff, and in IE8 the publish button simply doesn't respond when i click it. getting quite frustrated with it all. any thoughts on what might be causing these issues? thanks --The Colclough 16:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *I've now been able to successfully create two new articles. thanks for sorting that out! --The Colclough 21:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I accidentally made a new page that was meant to be a category page and it turns that not only is there already that category page but the page I made is not a category page at all. Here's the link: School stories. Well, I hope it is. I'm not too sure if it will lead you to the correct page. Affillates Hiya Bethel23 , So, I'm Slagars band from Redwall RP wiki and I have been looking for affiliates for our wiki. I assume that you have enough influence there to help me with the affiliation. However, this wiki is still fairly new. We can't have an official affiliation for about a week (Maybe more maybe less it all depends on our user flow) but we want to know if you are interested in an affiliation. If your interested let me know here. To see our mainpage go here: http://redwallrp.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Roleplaying_Wiki Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 18:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) we are ready now. thanks Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 18:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC)